Fire and Ice
by KazeItai
Summary: ON HIATUS. It's the final year of Hogwarts for our oh so lovable characters Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. What will happen when the heads are enemies? What will happen when they start to care for each other? HGDM
1. Chapter 1  Ice

Fire and Ice

A fanfic by Kaze Itai

HG/DM

Ice

A pair of icy blue eyes stared longingly, but full of contempt at the pages of a year book. A girl with frizzy brown hair danced slightly in the moving picture smiling in a sort of bashful way. The blonde haired boy scoffed in disgust and threw the book to the floor.

"Granger," he thought. "God why do I constantly find myself looking at her picture."

It was summer and yet the boy was content to stay indoors in his dark room. School had let out a month ago, and summer was half over. The boys' father and mother could care less about the boys' whereabouts.

"What a joke that school is. Why is father still sending me there I could do much better anywhere else. Perhaps I just won't go back there this year."

"You most certainly will go back," the voice of his father entered his mind. "Your education is important to the dark lord."

"The dark lord … what about him. He can go to hell for all I care." The boy thought to himself.

Without realizing Draco was getting off his bed he had decided to leave the large yet empty house he had called home all these years. For all the years he had believed in his fathers' words. Words saying that he was important, the dark lord had plans for him in his final year at Hogwarts. "Bull shit," Draco Malfoy thought to himself. "Voldemort only cares about one thing destroying Potter." Dracos' eyes shrunk into a glare. "He thinks with me there at school with him that he'll finally be able to kill Potter." Draco threw on a black t-shirt and black jeans, and silently left the house.

Draco wandered around outside for a couple hours before making his way back to the house to resume his brooding in the darkness of his room. He opened the door, but the house, that he had left empty, was no longer as such. His father was waiting in the front room for his return.

"Draco! Come here boy!" his father snapped.

Draco slowly trudged over to the room and sat on a black sofa across from his father. "Yes sir," Draco said sneering. He was dreading this just as he dread most conversations with his father.

"The dark lord believes you are finally old enough to join our ranks as a death eater." There was quite a long pause between this sentence and Lucius's next words. "You will be inducted the week before you leave for school and will also receive your first task then."

Draco just sat there staring at his father hating him and every word that left his lips. He knew this was unavoidable and had known it was a long time coming, but still he did not feel the pride he was supposed to feel about becoming a death eater instead he felt fear and loathing. In that moment Draco decided to make the unavoidable avoidable. He was going to leave Malfoy manor before anything could happen. He was of age now and could do what he wanted by the laws of the wizarding world, but he knew once he left he ought not come back ever again. He would also have to ensure that neither his father nor Voldemort could find him which meant he'd have to go to Dumbledore, Potter, Weasly and Granger. He hated the idea, but he had no choice, if he wanted to avoid becoming like his father.

A/N Sorry for the short beginning it gets better trust me

Diclaimer: I only own the plot the characters are all copyright of JK Rowling though I really wish I could own a couple characters like Draco and Hermione.

Please read and review I always love criticism so feel free to give me some well so long as it is constructive


	2. Chapter 2 Fire

Fire

A clock on the wall chimed it was three hours past midnight, but a light still glowed from under the door across the hall. Inside Hermione Granger sat her eyes fixated on the newest book she was reading. If anyone was awake and had walked in that moment they would have thought she had just lost track of time while reading, but she hadn't. In fact her eyes were not even moving nor was she turning pages. She had lost track of time, but it was not the book that made her do so her minds' thoughts had wandered to school and a certain blonde boy that she loved to hate or perhaps hated to love.

He had done whatever was in his power to harass her and her friends since the moment they had met, and his father, a death eater a right hand to Voldemort the greatest enemy the wizarding world had yet to face.

It seemed so long ago that she had left the school and yet so long until she returned, but in reality there was about half the summer left. Only a month had past and there was only a month to go. She longed for the return to her studies and to her friends and despite the torment Draco had put her through she longed to return to him too.

As she thought about Draco she began to think thoughts she had never thought before, but quickly snapped back to reality when she realized that she was thinking about her and her friends enemy.

"What am I thinking?" she said aloud to the empty room. She pulled a piece of paper from the drawer in the night table beside her and decided to write to her friends. "This might help me forget about those thoughts," she thought and began to write, but as she wrote her thoughts travelled back to him. "He's so hot, but why does he have to be such an ass hole. No Hermione don't think about him like that. You really musn't I mean his father is a death eater and for all you know he probably is too. But I wish..." Her mind trailed off again she threw the letter to the floor of her perfectly clean room. "I guess I'll just go to sleep. I'll start fresh in the morning.

Her dreams gave her no rest. She dreamt of school, usually soothing to her, and him.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters are copyright of JK Rowling

Author's Note: The first two are a really short beginning I know but it does get better I promise. Kaze Itai


	3. Chapter 3 The Last of the Wind

The Last of the Wind

It would be another couple weeks before Hermione owled Ron and Harry. School letters had just come and Hermione, expecting to find just a prefects badge, found she had been made head girl.

Owls returned as fast as possible congratulating her, and assurances from both boys that though she may have thought it to be unexpected they did not.

"Hermione you're the most bloody brilliant in our class," read part of the letter from Ron.

"Good job Hermione. I knew it was going to be you," Harry had replied. "but no I am not head boy like you thought. I really wonder who it will be. Any other ideas?"

Hermione read that Harry would not be the other head, and was slightly disappointed, but she knew Dumbledore would not dissapoint in picking someone appropriate for the job of head boy. She sat down at her small desk and wrote back to Harry, "No I really don't have any ideas. I do hope though that Dumbledore has chosen someone who will not disappoint in doing the job we have been assigned."

She attached the note to Harry's owl Hedwig and sent her off back to Harry.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the large living room of Malfoy manor, Draco sat rolling his eyes as his father talked at him not to him. 

"This is fantastic boy!" Lucius Malfoy exclaimed. "The dark lord will be very pleased to hear this you and I should go right away to tell him."

Draco sat up straight as his father turned to face him and said, "oh and by the way you're induction has been set for tomorrow night. Now go and prepare for tomorrow."

"Yes father," Draco said as he stood and exited the room.

"Fuck of all the shit that could happen why do I have to be head boy and why tomorrow? This is earlier than expected. What do I do? Should I risk leaving tonight? Should I really go to Dumbledore?" Draco threw the door to his room open contemplating these questions, mostly the last two.

Draco had never been known for asking for help he'd rather make it on his own, but in this case to avoid becoming a death eater, a pawn of Voldemort, like his father he knew he would have to. The question now was how to find Dumbledore. He most likely would not be at the school so far from the start of school, and it was too risky to send an owl to him and risk a return letter being found by his father. Draco had little time it was tonight or never?

As Draco began to pack his things he picked up a year book he had thrown to the floor many times over the summer. The binding was worn in just one spot. He flipped over the book looking at the picture that he had stared at so many times mesmerized by the girl within it.

"Hermione, she would know what to do, and she'd be easy enough to find," Draco thought. The thought though of showing up on Hermione's door step was a dangerous one. "She'd probably curse me or at very least mock me for coming to her asking for help. I can't say I wouldn't deserve it though" The more Draco thought about it the more he realized it truuly was his only option despite the risk of being hexed. He had just closed the school trunk and stood up as his mother Narcissa entered his room.

Her voice was soft and sweet unlike his fathers, "Draco, please don't disappoint your father you know how he can be," and with those words she left him in his room.

"Night fall. I just need to wait for night fall once mother and father go to bed," Draco thought. He knew he was letting his mother down, but he could not be his father he wouldn't allow himself to become that.

* * *

As night fell upon the world the young Malfoy snuck from his room like he had many times before, but this time he would not be returning to this house. It was no longer his home. And as the house shrank into the distance the last of the summer wind blew, the rain began to fall. 

Disclaimer: only the plot is mine nothing else

Author's note: Please read and review i really need input from readers on how i can improve my writing, this story, and any other stories in the future


	4. Chapter 4 Rain On Me

Sorry I know it took forever for me to get this chapter up. I've been busy with school and work as well as having my but kicked by some extreme writers block.

Well anyway I hope you all like it.

Rain On Me

Draco ran through the streets of the small town where Hermione lived. He was desperately searching for the address a friendly muggle had given him, god he couldn't believe he was able to ask a muggle for help, and the rain was not helping. He was soaked and tired. It was getting to into the early hours of the morning when he finally found the house. He pulled his trunk onto the deck sheltering himself from the rain. He began to wonder if he should've come here and if he should even bother knocking on the door, or whether Hermione would even help him when he'd been such an ass in past.

Hermione was awake reading in her room when she heard it. The faintest thud on the porch, and the distinct creak of boards as somone walked onto it. Hermione pulled herself from her bed grabbing only two things a robe and her wand. She crept down the stairs slowly trying not to make any noise. She paused for a moment at the front door before throwing it open hitting a very surprised Draco square in the face.

"What the bloody hell Granger?" Draco snapped holding his hand over his eye where the door hit.

"Draco?" Hermione questioned. She paused for a moment then said, "What are you doing here?"

"I know I don't deserve it, but I need help." he said calmly looking at Hermione. His eyes pleading with her, begging her to forget his past mistakes.

"I'm sorry what was that Draco. You need my help. I thought I was just a good for nothing know it all mudblood." Her voice gave away the fact that she was clearly gloating and irritated.

"Yes Granger is that so hard to believe. Unlike what people like to think I do need help on occassion." Draco sounded very irratated by this point, but he knew he ought not get mad otherwise the one person who might've been able to help would refuse to, and probably curse him in the process.

Hermione just stood there for a moment taking in the sight of an obviously weakened and drenched Draco Malfoy fighting with herself about whether or not it was worth it to help him. Her thoughts jumping between slam the door on him or let him in and hear him out.

"Fine Draco I'll help," she finally said. "Come in we'll find you something dry to wear."

"Thank you," was all Draco could manage to say as he picked up his trunk once more and carried it into the quiet house.

Hermione quickly found some of her brothers old clothes and brought them to Draco and said, "Here change into these I'll put those wet ones in the wash." Hermione handed Draco and old band t-shirt and a pair of black sweat pants.

As Hermione waited for Draco to change she asked, "Umm Draco... why'd you come to me for help? I'm quite sure you know so many people that would or could help you with whatever the problem is."

"Actually no." said Draco. "In this situation the only other person that could help me would be Dumbledore himself and seeing as I would have no idea where to find him you were the next best thing."

Hermione looked baffled. She really wanted to ask what the problem was, but was a little scared to. Draco opened the door after changing and noticed Hermione's confused expression. "You want to know what the problem is don't you?"

Hermione just stared at the ground blushing at his awareness of her thoughts unsure of what to say. "The problem, Hermione, is that I do not want to become my father."

Hermione looked up, "And how can I help with that?"

"Help me get into contact with Dumbledore and if possible allow me to stay here just until we leave for school."

Hermione looked at Draco's pleading face, and said "I'll help you get in contact with Dumbledore if I can, but as for staying here I'm not sure yet. You can sleep here tonight though she found an extra pillow and some blankets for Draco. "I know that the couch isn't that comfortable but it'll do for now."

"Thanks Granger." Draco said, and with that Hermione returned to her room.

Sleep did not come easy for Hermione the rest of the night. Although she would never admit it she did enjoy knowing what was going on with people, and not knowing what was happenning with Draco was killing her she desperately wanted to know what he meant when he said he did not want to become his father. Was it just the aspects of his character the cold uncaring person he did not want to become or was it the death eater side or even possibly both.

The light of a new day slowy crept into the Granger household and Draco had been awake to watch it. He was now very anxious it wouldn't be long until his father realized that he was not at the house. And not much longer after realizing that, would his father realize that all of his things were gone too. His fathers' search would begin, and if he succeeded in finding Draco there would be hell to pay.

Hermione awoke once the mornings light had filled her bedroom. She crawled out of bed and immeadiately wrote a letter to Dumbledore explaining the events of the previous night to him signing off with a please reply asap. She attached the letter to her owls' leg and sent him off before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

As she went to open the bathroom door it swung open revealing a shirtless Draco, and though Hermione hated it she could not help but notice how nicely toned Draco was. She shook the thoughts from her head and said, "Good Morning Draco. Did you manage to sleep alright?"

"Good morning and yes." Draco said lying to her.

"I sent off a letter to Dumbledore just now so hopefully he will reply soon. Until we get things staightened out with him I suppose you can stay here."

"Thank you," said Draco. He went to walk around her to allow her to enter the bathroom, and as he did he brushed ever so slightly against Hermiones' body. The lightness of the touch sent shivers through both of them. Draco glanced back about half way down the hall just in time to see Hermione whip her head around. Obviously she had been watching him as he walked away. Draco then turned back smirking ever so slightly, though he did not know why he enjoyed the thought of her watching him walk away.

Hermione had to take a deep breath before she could move again as she stepped into the washroom she tried to clear her mid of these thoughts she was having. Thoughts of Draco, thoughts she knew her friends would not approve of. After stepping out of the shower she stood in front of the mirror examining her hair trying to find a way to make it lay flatter. She eventually decided that whether it worked or not she would try the straightening iron again. The mindless movement of the brush and iron allowed her thoughts to wander. She began contemplating on whether or not she should owl Harry and Ron, her two best friends, about what was happening. After only a few moments of thinking she had cut Ron out she already knew his reply, "What! You're letting that prat stay with you! And how the bloody hell do you know that this is't part of Volemorts' plan! I mean his father is a death eater and he probably is too! What if the plan is to get to Harry through you?" Hermione decided it was worth it to owl Harry though he would most likely be more understanding and have a better insight on the situation, but either way she'd have to wait for her owl to retun from the trip to Dumbledore.

She got dressed into her usual summer outfit of a jean mini skirt and a tank top today she had decided to go with a navy blue one, and then went down stairs to fix some breakfast for herself and Draco.

Draco sat on the couch he had slept on the previous night readig a book. He had re-adorned himself with a black t-shirt, and had folded up the blankets he had used and placed them on the arm of the couch. Despite what most people thought about him and his family baing rich and having house elves and servants do all their chores, there was one thing good his father had tought him and that was the importance of doing everything to the best of your ability which included keeping a tidy house or room. Draco was fully engrossed in his book, and only looked up when he heard a floor board creek, and what he saw took him by utter surprise. He had become so accustomed to only seeing Hermione in a school uniform that the sight of her in anything else was very shocking.

Hermiones' face flushed red to see the young blond wizard staring at her with his jaw dropped, though he did not realize it was.

"Would you like some breakfast?" she asked as she rushed by him, and around the corner into the kitchen.

Draco snapped back to reality. "Sure," he said, and closed up his book setting it down atop his trunk. He walked into the kitchen, and despite himself could not help but stare at her as she zoomed around the kitchen preparing eggs and toast for breakfast and setting the small kitchen table. He saw a beauty in her that he never realized was there.

Let the rain fall

Let it fall

Washing away past sins

So I may expierience this

The here and now

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Please read and review you never know what ideas can come from praise about what's good and constructive critisism on what's no good.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 Forgiveness

Forgiveness...

Several weeks had passed at the Granger household, and it was today that Harry and Hermione were supposed head to the Weasley'sto spend a few days before the start of term. As expected Harry showed up on Hermione's door step that morning.

"Are you both ready?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed quite obviously, "About that Harry..."

"About what?"

"Well you know what Ron's response would be about Draco staying here, and I can't imagine what his response to Draco staying there would be so..." Hermione trailed off.

"So you haven't told him anything have you Hermione."

Harry looked disappointed in her, and it was more than she could bear. What kind of a friend was she to not trust one of her best friends with the vital information about Draco staying with her?

"Well," said Harry. "What are we going to do now? If nothing else you have to at least owl Ron, and tell him you're not coming. Or you could be courageous and tell him about Draco staying here and see if he can come too."

After a few moments of silence Harry said, "Fine then I'll do it." And with that he headed for Hermione's room where he knew he would find some parchment and a quill.

"No Harry! No!" Hermione yelled and chased after him.

When she got to her room Harry had already gotten out some parchment, a quill and some ink. He stood there giving her the look of you should do it. Hermione bowed her head in compliance and sat down to write Ron.

As Hermione finished writing Draco walked into the room. He was slightly bewildered that Hermione had not told Ron about him being there. And he was even more bewildered about staying with the Weasley's for any length of time. He walked over to where Hermione sat, and read the letter over Hermione's shoulder.

Dear Ron,

I know I should have told you sooner, but I couldn't figure out how to tell you. And the thought of your reaction prevented me from trying. Harry is here now and we're both ready to go, but here's the thing. Draco showed up on my doorstep a few weeks ago. He needed help in contacting Dumbledore, and needed a place to stay while he did. After listening to him explain I agreed to help him get in touch with Dumbledore and let him sleep on the couch here until we had. When Dumbledore got back to us he said it would be best if at all possible for him to stay with me until the start of term. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that Draco has been and is staying with me, and so unless you and you're family are okay with him coming as well I will not be able to stay there until the start of term.

Hermione Granger

P.S. So sorry Ron for not telling you sooner. If you decide we can't come please apologize to your mother for me.

Hermione folded up the letter once the ink dried and then attached it to her owls leg and sent him off.

Ron replied faster than expected, and to no ones surprise was not thrilled about the news. Still gathered in Hermione's bedroom they all read the letter.

Hermione,

What the bloody hell do you mean Draco's been staying there. We are talking about Draco Malfoy right? The same person who we have all been bitter enemies with since we started school. Couldn't he have stayed with friends, or even one of the many girls he spent last year snogging. What were you thinking Hermione? What was Dumbledore thinking telling you to let him stay. I am not thrilled by this arrangement nor will I pretend to be, but my mother says it's ok and that Dumbledore must know something I obviously do not. So you can still come as long as Draco promises not to make any snide comments about me or my family. Tell him the second he does something to aggravate any of us he's out and I could care less where he goes.

Ron Weasley

Draco sat next to Hermione frowning. "Maybe it's best I don't go," there was a moment of hesitation as Draco broke past old habits. "Thank you Hermione for all you've done. I'll go now."

Hermione got up as Draco reached her door. "Wait Draco. Where would you go? I thought you came here to escape your father if you ignore what Dumbledore said then what would've been the point of coming this far? Stay.... please."

Hermione and Draco's eyes met briefly before they both looked away. In her eyes Draco saw something he had never seen before, a fierce determination to help protect him. Draco's thoughts drifted, "Why does she care what happens to me?" he thought.

"Draco? Please?" Hermione's words snapped him back to the present situation.

"Okay. I'll try to contain my lesser nature then." said Draco, "I make no promises though it's so ingrained into me that's what the years of living with my father has done to me I guess."

Harry quiet til now finally spoke, "So... shall we go then."

Hermione turned to him and nodded. They gathered their things together and apparated to the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley met them at the door. "Harry! Hermione!" she proclaimed. "Well come along now inside. Hello Mr. Malfoy you as well in."

Draco stepped through the door and turned to face Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here."

"Well your welcome. You'll be staying with the boys upstairs I'm sure Harry and Ron will show you where to get settled." She said the last bit slightly louder making sure Ron especially had heard her. "Now run along lunch will be ready shortly." Mrs. Weasley smiled and shooed him over to where the others were waiting.

Ron huffed and said, "Room's this way Malfoy." and he started up the stairs. He was not pleased about Draco staying in the same room as him and Harry in fact he thought his mother ought have made him sleep on the tiny couch in the front room.

Two small cots were set up in Rons' room one for each of the other two boys Ron pointed to one in the far corner. "That one's yours."

Draco nodded and sat on the cot pulling his trunk up next to it. Unsure what to say or do he decided to pull out a book and started to read huddled into the corner.

It wasn't long until Hermione and Ginny came down from Ginnys' room and crammed into Rons' small room. Harry and Ron were already discussing quidditch and how they both hoped to be able to win. Ginny joined their conversation she quite enjoyed quidditch while Hermione walked over and sat next to Draco.

"What are you reading Draco?" she asked.

Draco looked up for the first time he had not noticed the adolescent witch sit down. He quickly marked the page he was on and tossed it back in his trunk and said, "Oh nothing really." He smiled tentatively at her. He felt very awkward and out of place here.

Hermione seemed to understand how Draco was feeling because her next questioned offered him an excuse to exit that room. "Would you like to come outside with me for a bit?"

Draco nodded and they excused themselves from the room. Draco heard Ron just after he exited say, "Bloody hell why is Hermione being nice to him she has more reason than I do to be pissed and why did she help him in the first place. I would've told him to bugger off." Draco frowned he had a lot to apologize for to every one of them, but he didn't know if he could. Or if anyone would forgive him anyway.

The pair got outside and Hermione inhaled deeply there was a cool breeze blowing and it felt nice in the heat of late August. Neither spoke for a long time content in their own thoughts wandering around the Weasley's property.

The air out here was fresh and full of scents that you wouldn't find in the city. Draco inhaled deeply steeling a glance out of the corner of his eyes at Hermione. "She is rather beautiful." He thought to himself and wondered how he had never noticed this before. Perhaps it was the fact that until recently he had only ever seen her in her school uniform. Today she wore faded blue jeans with tears in the knees and a pale orange halter top. He hadn't realized he had turned his whole head to get a better look at her until she glanced over and blushed scarlet and asked what he was looking at.

"Nothing," he replied, and turned his head back forward. "It's quite nice out here isn't it?"

"Yes" she replied, slightly confused by the question.

He sighed wishing life could continue on like it felt in this moment peaceful and warm. He smiled to himself not the cold smirk that usually resided on his face but a genuine smile. He was changing for the better now that he was no longer confined to his fathers' way of thinking.

The last week of summer passed peacefully for the most part despite Rons' angry mutters when he was the only one left still hating Draco. Hermione had spent half the summer with him and gotten to know him a bit in the process and once they reached the Weasley's Harry and Ginny had rather quickly joined Hermione in thinking that when he wasn't living up to his fathers' expectations he was an all right guy. They weren't particularly friends but they weren't enemies anymore. Ron spent alot of time alone in his room because of this despite everyone trying to get him to stop holding a grudge, but even as they were saying goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley at platform 9 3/4 Ron was still angry.

Well I suppose I'll leave it here for now next chappie will be the train ride and arriving at Hogwarts and the we'll finally be getting to the good stuff. ;) Hope you enjoyed and if your so inclined leave a review of thoughts questions comments always look forward to hear what people think of my stories and ideas I can consider in an attempt to improve not only the story but myself as a writer.

Disclaimer: As always the general plot belongs to me but the rest is all JK Rowling's


End file.
